Kira*kiraru Pretty Cure A La Best Match, Yeah!
by Kamen Rider Crosser
Summary: A man killed by accident gets sent to this world of sweets and using the power of Build can he get the best match to defeat Noir and Nightrouge and protect this world along side the latest Pretty Cure team. sorry for the odd line breaks


I only claim my OC nothing else and keep supporting the offical shows adn their companies.

Match 1: RabbitTank, Yay

So I was sitting in a room on a chair drinking tea with Kazuraba Kouta, who claims to be god,

"so I died by accident" I repeat what he told me earlier

"yup, sorry about that"

I place the cup down and sigh "how stupid can you be" I shout in anger "please let me make it up to you by a second chance at life" I look at him "a second" I think "like what I get super powers and sent to a radom world to start anew" I ask "something like that, so as of recently Kamen Rider Build has hit the news online in your world" I nod as I sit down "so I offer you his powers and some more" I look surprised "go on" he continues is offer

"also a second chance at a high school life"

I look at him "I'm 19 years old at what point do I want a second chance at that" I reply with a look of annoyance "in japan" I look at him curious "if you change me into a girl and send me to sekai no Pretty Cure, I will find a way to kick your-" he snaps his fingers "bye" I suddenly appear in the sky wearing the RabbitTank armor and I begin to fall at a alarming rate "Iya Yakamashi na Kami!" I shout with anger as I fall.

I notice the clouds parting and I see a mountain shaped like a cupcake "this is KiraKira Pretty Cure a la-" I look down and see the ground approaching "okay stick the landing" I think.

I crash and find myself in a small crater in the famous superhero landing pose "what was that" somebody with a familiar set of rabbit ears shouts "and thats how you make an entrance".

I reply as the smoke clears and I find myself between a kirakiraru thief and Cure Whip "another rabbit" the thief shouts "a tank" Whip asks and I hold up my finger "first of all I am Kamen Rider Build, and second let's get this experiment started" I turn to the thief and strike Builds pose by slightly flicking the "barrel" of the tank shaped compound eye "your in my way" He swings at me knowing all to well this fight was between him and Whip so I jump up using my rabbit powers and float for a while "you missed me you walking cake batter" I shout at the fusion of the thief and a shortcake as I land on his fist and he screams in anger and swipes at me but I jump back "Cure Whip am I right" I ask the younger girl who stares at me in shock "don't worry I don't bite" I joke "s-sorry" she replies "we need to work together for this one" I tell her and she nods so we stand next to each other "Ready Go" I shout and we charge him, I strike him with a jump kick which gives Whip enought time to punch him which leads to me jumping over her and axe kicking the thief which forces him to look at her but not for long as she uppercuts him and I take my change and kick him into a tree as I fall.

"how about we finish this cake together" I point at the thief "sure" she smiles with excitement "time to serve some sweet justice" I shout as I punch my right palm "yay" she comments as she pulls out the Sweet Pact and I grab the crank " **KiraKira*Kirarun** " she throws cake batter at him to keep him in place "thank you for holdung him down" I thank her " **Ready, go! Boltech Finish! Yay!"** I jump up into the air and stick out my right foot "the law of victory has be decided" I fly down and I land the kick and flip off him now my back turned to her as he explodes "wow" she gasps as the kirakiraru returns to the baked goods and a odd looking thing lands in front of me shaped like a fullbottle but dark and more like Nightrouges fullbottle so I pick it up put it away and turn to her "we work great together but bye for now" I give her a two finger salute as I walk off "hey wait" I vanish into the woods.

-exiting park-

I exit the park and I hear a phone ringing so I touch my body to find it and pull out the buildphone and answer "this is-" I answer "hey kid so your first time was cool" he replies "you are so lucky I can't reach through the phone" I reply at the familiar voice of Kouta "anyway I got your living arrangments and school stuff done so just let the bike take you to your new home, son" he hangs up "son,son, hey you shoshi mikan answer".

I sigh and subconciously pull out the lion fullbottle and place it into the slot and the phone suddenly flies out of my hand and folds up and grows and before me now stand the Machine Builder, a red bike with the lion fullbottle sticking out the back and a diak at the front with the build logo printed on the sides, I smile and notice my reflection in the visor of the helmet, I now have black hair and brown eyes, I'm wearing a gray hoodie with the hood being white and a tan coat, black jeans, and blue and red high tops, the helmet is crimson with silver sides and a fold down visor, I put on the helmet and press a button that makes another visor fold down but more on the line of sunglasses, I get on and the bike takes off.

\- generic bike riding scene-

I find myself at a house with an attached dojo I get off and place the helmet on the bike and it folds up and returns to me as the buildphone and I put it away, I step up to the gate and try to ring the doorbell but I hear foot steps so I turn to see Usami Ichika "hello you must be Ichika" I ask her

"yes" she replies confused "I'm Sento, Usagi Sento" I greet with my new name "nice to meet you" we shake hands "well my dad called I believe about some living arrangments" I ask "oh let me get my dad he might know" I follow her "so Kenjou Akira will move in next door" I think as I look at the other house next door while I enter the doorway.

"Dad" she shouts as she enters "yes" he shouts "somebody is here because of some living arrangments" she tells him "oh yeah, Usagi Kouta called" I smile at are "shared" last name as I see a man with dark brown hair appear "you must be Sento" he asks "yes sir" I reply "good, your stuff is in your room and I hope you enjoy your stay" he smiles "I probably will".

I find myself in a simple room with three boxes and the high school uniform "he must have deaged me" I think as I begin to unpack, I set up the book shelf with my favorite movies, games, books, and manga, I put my clothes away and the last box contains a wall mounted station for fullbottles to be recharged so I hang it inside the closet behind my dress shirts to hide it, I also find a microwave so I put it on the desk and find a button for clensing so I pull out the dark fullbottle and put it inside and I press the button and I hear it hum and I see the time for it to finish is 10 minutes so I continue unpacking, I put a pillow shaped like a rabbit on the bed and step back when I hear it ding, I pull the now clensed fullbottle out and see the brown color of the Gorrilla fullbottle "just missing the dimond fullbottle".

Next a la day*

I fix my tie and look myself over "first day of school" I think and nod as I grab my bag and leave. I drive into the highschool entrance and get a bunch of confused looks from students and some looks of admeration that I get to ride a motorcycle to school. I stand in front of the class and listen to the teacher talk "now lets greet the new student, come on in Mr. Usagi" I open the door and step inside. and put my bag down and write my name in a readable size "hello I'm Usagi Sento, but you can just call me Sento" I greet with a bow "go take a seat next to Ms. Kenjou" I walk down the rows and sit down to the familiar red head and pull out my notebook "this is going to be great" I smirk as class starts.

During lunch I buy something to drink from the vending machine and return to class, as I sit down I find three girls standing at my desk "Usagi-san" they ask and I look up from my drink as I return to my seat "just call me Sento" I reply with a smile "well where did you original come from" I think "Zawame City" I reply and their eyes grow "wow that city is known for their dance teams and fruit based desserts right" one asks "yeah" I reply "do you have any siblings" another one asks "no I don't" I reply. after a while they leave and I sigh "what a drag" I groan and lean back and I here a snicker "are you laughing at me" I ask "n-no" I look at Kenjou Akira who tries to hide her smile "yes you are don't lie, um" "Kenjou, Kenjou Akira" "Usagi Sento" we shake hands "did this ever happen to you" I ask "first day of school" she reply "wow, I hope it blows over soon because being the center of attention can lead to trouble" I comment "just to recycle a question, you got any siblings" I ask "yeah a little sister but she's ill" I think "wow must suck with the hospital food" I reply and she laughs "but you know sometimes a good laugh can be a good cure" I reply.

After school I walk to my shoe box and open it and a bunch of letters fall out "are you kidding me" I bend down and pick them up "letters all ready" I look up at Kenjou "isn't this a little to early for me" I ask as she opens hers and she gets the same problem "now we're in the same boat" I tell her as she picks up her letters "let me guess, girls who think your a guy at first sight" I ask as I put mine in my bag "yep" I pick one up to read "Usagi-chan, would you like to go out with me, -Gentarou Right" I read the letter and sweatdrop "do I look feminine to you" I ask Akira "well with a wig and make up" I show her the letter and she holds back a laugh "is he" I ask "no he's just stupid" she replies "well lets forget that happened" I stand up and put my indoor shoes away and put on my outdoor shoes and we begin to walk to the gate.

"wow they look so cool" I hear whispers "I wish I could date one" I sweatdrop "and I just joined the popular group" I sigh as we reach the gate "well see you tomorrow" we walk into different directions as we head home.

I make myself something to eat when I see Ichika walk in with a blonde girl "how was school" I ask as I eat "oh Usagi-san, fun, I will be out again" she drags the girl away "Arisugawa Himari aka Cure Custard" I think as I take the first bite and clean up the items I used and leave for my room.

After finishing my homework I stretch and grab my jacket and belt and head for the park. I put on the belt in a sucluded area and pull out tank and Rabbit fullbottle and shake them both and turn the knob and insert them into the belt " **Rabbit! Tank! Best Match! Are you Ready? Hagane no Moonsault! RabbitTank! Yay!"** the belt creates a frame similar to a Gundam build set with tank in the back and rabbit up front and they fill with red and blue liquid respectively and they pop off and form my armor. I practice with some light punches and kicks then I finish off with a bombardment of punches, "DrillCrusher, where is it" I think and touch my body until I grab the handle and pull it out of thin air and test it in my hands and feel it has a nice balance so I begin to practice some sword attacks I've seen on tv and some stabs as the drill slowly spins and I hit a tree and it spins a little faster leaving a whirlpool design in the bark "lets test its gun mode" I remove the drill and put the tip inside a hole leaving a gun with a cone shaped barrel and I aim at the tree and fire leaving some bullet holes.

-hiding behind a tree-

A mysterious figure hidden by the shadows watches as Build fights

"Nightrouge will be angry" He vanishes into thin air.

-back to Build-

After a while of practicing with the weapon I think a little "around this time Custard and Whip should be fighting another thief" I hear a crash "huh" I look around when I hear screaming "somethings off" I think and run in the direction the scream came from.

I reach the more crowded and find a figure with a white body covered in needles with blue parts on the back of its head and its holding "let her go" I see Kotozumi Yukari being held by the collar "who are you" it asks "your worst nightmare" I reply as I place the drill back into sword mode "Kamen Rider Build" I get into a fighting stance and he drops her "let's get this experiment-" he swings and I block "started" I push him off and swing down at him and begin my attacks of dodging and drilling while keeping him away from the crowd,

after a few attacks he jumps back and I switch to gun mode and fire at him "now your ticking me off" he charges at me and I dodge by jumping into the air and notice that he was aiming for her "dammit you" I fly down just in time as he tries to attack her but my kick bushes him away and I land in a crouch "she's not your opponent" I stand up and pull the tank fullbottle out of the belt " **Ready! Go! Boltech! Break!"** I charge like a tank and swing the blade and he stumbles and then stops so I turn my head a little "the law of victory has been decided" he explodes "in my favor" I finish as a smash part falls and rolls towards me and I pick it up "woah" a crowd forms around me so I walk up to Yukari and offer my hand "who are you" she asks "Kamen Rider Build, the latest hero to this world" I fire a finger gun at somebody who is recording with their phone "I will take my leave" I jump into the air.

I see the thief get defeated and I land as another bottle rolls where I landed "sorry I'm late" I stand up "Whip, Custard" I greet "Build-san" Whip replies "I had another peoblem to deal with" I step closer "any new sweets made" I ask as I look at the purin "looks delicious" I tell them "you guys are an amazing team and a best match" I tell them and both blush at the complement "you should stay and have some" Custard asks timidly "sorry can't but maybe next time, I got some work to do" I walk into the woods holding the two items "Hope your a best match too".

-a fancy Academy-

"wow a new rider in this world" a young man comments as he looks at the video of Build fighting the needle Smash "Kamen Rider Build" a bluenette comments as she looks over the blondes shoulder "maybe one day we will meet him" he tells her as she nods.

-a small town-

A girl around 17 looks at the paused video of Build "Kamen Rider Build" she thinks "Sarah lets go" a girl with purple hair shouts at the girl who looks at her red ruby ring which looks to big "coming" she gets up and walks to a group of 4 middle schoolers and a guy around her age.

-a photo shop-

a young man with brown hair and blue eyes looks at the video while holding a plank card "Kamen Rider Build" he gets up and smirks "welcome to this crazy family" he turns to exit the room.

-Author aka Crossers little corner-

Okay I uploaded this chapter unedit to get some comments and I appreciate it a lot and the grammer in this story maybe crap mostly because English is my second language.

point 1: I know Build isn't even out yet and a la mode isn't done yet I get why most are upset and secondly, this story will slightly drift away from the actual story of Build(it will follow the story of Kirakiraru Precure A La mode).

point 2: the second chapter will introduce Cure Gellato and Nightrouge, the Precure dream stars movie will be around chapter 5 or 6 but won't be coming out until Build gets his first best match specific weapon.

Point 3: this is a quick summary of Usagi Sento

-He is a high school student second year

Sento-Crosser they know that

Crosser-I will probably forget later on it's more of a reminder for me.

-He loves cheese cake

Sento-I do

Crosser-can I do this without you butting in

Sento-nope

-He is smart like IQ is over average (135)

but thats mostly beNDIDJDBDKDPQLQHDKF

Sento-I am smart not because of that stupid god

Crosser-that gave you no right to **smash** my head into the keyboard you idiot.

Point 3: I got a comment saying if Sento will work at the shop, I'm not that far yet and I'm leaning closer to yes.


End file.
